clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Clarence Wendle
Clarence is a main character and the titular character of Clarence. He is an optimistic boy who loves to do everything because "everything is amazing." He was voiced by Skyler Page, until he was fired from Cartoon Network for having a mental breakdown after allegations of sexual harassment on July 3, 2014. Personality In a world full of noise, Clarence stands out, a catchy tune played on a banjo with a jelly bean pick. Clarence is the main character of Clarence. Clarence's distinct perspective can transform any circumstance, however mundane, into the best day ever! His beliefs, outlook and experiences are all uniquely his own. Clarence leads with his heart, reacting to life with unfailing excitement and enthusiasm. He values his friends more than gold. Clarence loves everything because to Clarence, everything is amazing. He is most definitely the emotional third of this trio of friends. However, despite his fun personality, he is somewhat awkward around girls. Girls are as exciting and scary mystery to Clarence. Their hair, their clothes, their music, their words, their interests and even their smell are a source of perpetual confusion to him. Still, Clarence feels strangely drawn to them by some invisible force that fails to understand. Moreover, half of the class consists Clarence girls, so it's not so easy to avoid. Appearance Clarence wears a neon green T-shirt with purple sleeves. He wears light blue shorts, and has wide hips with thick arms. His hair is golden, and he wears little blue shoes, with his pink skin. Episode Appearances Clarence has been in all episodes so far. Relationships *'Sumo' - Sumo is Clarence's best friend. The two of them enjoy doing lots of cool and fun stuff together. Sumo can also be a bad influence on him sometimes and he will constantly get them into some trouble, but when Sumo and Clarence work together, they are able to pull themselves out of any sticky situation that they may fall into. *'Jeff' - Jeff is Clarence's second best friend. They both like to have fun together. Although Jeff may sometimes be nervous and hesitant to what Clarence is doing, he eventually gets used to what he's doing and starts to enjoy it and Clarence is always good at showing him how. *'Belson' - Belson is very mean to Clarence and often times makes fun of him and bullies him. Clarence is never offended by what he does and might possibly even be completely oblivious to it. Clarence thinks of Belson as a friend and he is always being nice to him no matter what Belson may do to him. Trivia *It was confirmed by Skyler Page that Clarence is supposed to be a cartoon version of himself when he was a child however it is most likely false due to most of the characters (such as Jeff) being based off of staff members. *He has 1 buddy star in Clarence's Millions after Ms. Baker took his second one. *According to Clarence, everything is amazing like a baby dolphin, as shown in Zoo. *In Zoo, Clarence realizes that Belson hates the zoo and is upset about it. *Clarence is only character to appear in all episodes. *Clarence, surprisingly, is the only one out of the major characters without his last name and real first name (that is, if Clarence is only a nickname) confirmed. *Multiple times throughout the series, his eyes are shown being much smaller than they naturally are. *He is one of the two characters (the other being Julien) who break the fourth wall in the intro. *He has a purple backpack as seen in some episodes. Gallery The gallery for Clarence can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Kids